Things Money Can't Buy
by its-makenna-xx
Summary: Korra Harvey's life seems to be going fine, until she gets a job at Wilson Industries. Will her life keep going smoothly, or will it all crumble? MAKORRA / SLIGHT BOSAMI. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **My first ever story! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or any name brand. ENJOY

* * *

"Great..at this rate, I'll be broke by next week!" groaned the brunette with thick black framed glasses hanging on her nose. Korra Harvey was just your regular twenty-one year old, living in a small apartment in the upper, poorer section of Republic City. She worked at Café Baburuti, an Asian influenced cafe a few blocks from her house.

"Great, it's 3:25, now I only have 15 minutes to get to the cafe," Korra muttered. Café Baburuti was pretty popular, considering the food and drinks were amazing, and it was a great place to study. Korra smoothed out her waitress outfit, which consisted of a gray tank top tied at the bottom, black leggings, and black high-top Converse. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror.

Yup, same old chocolate brown hair pulled into a messy bun, black frame glasses, bags under her eyes from working the night shift to get some extra money, smooth tan skin, and bright blue eyes behind her glasses. She had that looked that screamed….um, nerd. She fit the description quite well, though, and she was okay with it. She barely had any money to buy makeup and good clothes, and she never needed to impress anyone, so why would she need to be glammed up anyway?

She sighed before grabbing her phone and her headphones before walking out of the door.

* * *

People scurried around, shoving papers in each other's faces, yelling orders. Mako

Wilson sat in his padded black office chair, his feet on his desk. He was the boss, after all it is Wilson Industries.

He had put up some flyers around town, holding interviews for his new assistant. After his last one, Nola Embree, quit because she was pregnant, he's been making his secretary Tamera Currie, get everything for him.

"Mr. Wilson?" Tamera asked, stumbling into his office.

"Yes, Tamera?" Mako replied, annoyed.

"I have some, uh, people for the assistant job interview here. Would you like me to send them in?" Mako sighed and rubbed his face. He wasn't prepared for this.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, now or never, right?" Mako tried to laugh off the very serious and stressful moment. Tamera managed a small smile before walking out. Mako sighed before getting out off his chair, and he started to clean up his office a bit.

* * *

Korra happily walked around the bustling streets of Republic City, past the homeless people and hotdog stands.

"Oi!" a strong, male voice brought her out of her musical induced daze.

"Sorry!" Korra squeaked. She gave the man a smile before turning around.

Hitting a pole.

She seethed, grabbing her throbbing forehead. She looked at the pool, making sure she didn't hit any gum, or leave any blood behind, but a bright pink flyer caught her eye before anything else.

_NEW ASSISTANT FOR __**MAKO WILSON **__NEEDED!_

_INTERVIEWS __**MARCH 15, 2015**__AT __**4:00 **__AT __**WILSON**__**INDUSTRIES **__OFF __**MAIN STREET**__._

_WE WILL HAVE __**COOKIES**_

Korra smirked before ripping off the little paper pieces. Being an assistant for one of the richest men in Republic City would get her a lot of money, doubled with the okay pay she gets at Cafe Baburuti. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. 3:50. Well, if she was gonna do it, better do it now. She stuffed the paper into her bra before heading to Main Street.

* * *

The first interviewee walked into Mako's fancy office. His name is Rhys Mullar.

"Nice to meet you, Rhys," Mako grinned, shaking his hand.

"Mr. Wilson," Mako sat behind his desk, pulling out his notepad and a pen.

"So, Rhys, tell me about yourself."

"Well…"

_20 minutes later…_

Mako sighed, putting down his pen and running a hand through his hair. His amber eyes were tired, and he had gone through four male interviewees and three women.

"Mr. Wilson," Tamera said, walking in. "You have one more interviewee." Mako sighed and sat back up, picking up his pen again.

"Let 'em in," he grumbled. Tamera nodded. Mako saw legs sit in the chair in front of his desk. Skinny legs. He looked up and almost fell out of his chair in shock.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair was in a messy bun, some strands sticking out. Her bright blue eyes shone bright behind her black Ray Bans, and her outfit hugged her curves. He loved her.

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Korra Harvey, and I would like to be your assistant." Mako gave her a smile before scribbling down her name, just in case.

"Hi," Mako replied, still grinning. He stuck out his hand, and she took it. "I'm Mako Wilson, your maybe new boss." Korra smiled lightly before clearing her throat.

"Well, Mr. Wilson …"

* * *

"Here's your order, a large black milk tea with tapioca pearls. Have a nice day, bye!" Korra said sweetly with a fake smile, handing the tea to the customer. She waved at the customer as they walked away. Mako said 'he'd think about it', which to Korra meant no.

Korra was about to take off her apron when two about her age guys walked in. She sighed and re-tied the strings.

"Hi, welcome to Cafe Baburuti, my name is Korra and I'll be serving you tonight. What would you like?" She asked.

"Did Mako and Asami want something?" the black-haired blue eyed one asked._Mako?! _

"Mako? As in Mako Wilson?" Korra asked. They nodded.

"Another crazy overly obsessed fangirl? Girl, he's taken by Asami. Get over it," the black-haired one hissed.

"Tahno!" the brunet said, hitting him in the arm. "Sorry about him," he continued. "But yes, we're talking about_the_Mako Wilson. I'm his lesser known brother Bolin," Bolin stuck his hand out to her. She shook it.

"Anyway, what can I get you guys?" Tahno tapped his chin.

"I'll get the fried meat dumplings with taro bubble tea." he continued before turning to Bolin. "What did Mako want again?" Bolin rolled his eyes.

"I'll get a hazelnut latte with ramen noodles," Bolin told her. "Mako and Asami are supposed to be here soon, so I won't order for them right now." Korra nodded and tallied up the price.

"That'll be $17.34, cash or card?" Tahno handed her his credit card.

Mako soon walked in, with the famous Asami Sato behind him. She didn't really care for Asami. She tried to contain herself as he walked up to the counter.

"Hi my name is -"

"Korra!" Mako said, his eyes widening. "Hey!"

"Oh, hi Mr. Wilson," Korra said nicely. Asami gave her a weird look.

"I didn't know you worked here!" Mako gasped.

"Where did you think I worked?" Korra asked, curious. Mako smiled sheepishly.

"I thought you didn't, considering the fact I interviewed you, I thought you didn't have a job," Mako looked down at his shoes. "Sorry."

"Elle a sans doute juste reçu cet emploi quand vous n'avez pas dit, le droit Mako?" Asami broke in. It was French.**(A/N: Is that correct French? I don't trust translators, sorry if it isn't! Anyway, the translation is 'She probably just got this job when you said no, right Mako?' Continuing.) **Korra was fluent in French, she took it, and many other languages in college. Korra glared at Asami.

"J'ai dit peut-être, Asami. Et ne parlez pas d'elle devant elle!"**('I said maybe, Asami. And don't talk about her in front of her!)**Mako hissed back. He turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, c'est parfait. Et pas, Asami, j'ai eu cet emploi depuis une année." Korra replied, giving Asami a fake smile.**('Oh, it's fine. And no, Asami, I've had this job for a year.')**

"I'm sorry about her," Mako whispered, looking down.

"It's fine, Mr. Wilson," Mako looked back up at her and smiled. "Anyway, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have your fruit salad, extra apples if you could, and black coffee with five packets of sugar and extra foam." Asami snapped, flipping her black hair. She pecked Mako on the cheek before walking off to Bolin and Tahno.

"Impoli," Korra grumbled.**('Rude') **Mako chuckled.

"I like you, Korra." Korra blushed.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll get your fried meat dumplings, with green tea passion fruit smoothie with the little jelly things." Mako told her, fishing his credit card out.

"Alright, that'll be $22.87, cash or card?" Mako handed her the card and she swiped it before handing it back. She printed his receipt and handed it to him, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

When Korra came out, she had Bolin and Tahno's food and drinks first, since they took up all of her hand space. She placed it onto the table they were sitting at and gave them a smile.

"Um, excuse me, what about my food?" Asami hissed, twirling her hair.

"It's coming, I just didn't have enough hands." Korra calmly replied. Asami rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Nossa, e ela pensa que sou mudo." Korra grumbled.**(It's Portuguese, and it's supposed to say 'Jeez, and she thinks I'm dumb.' Okay, that's enough languages for now) **She walked back to the kitchen, and heard someone cracking up. She looked over her shoulder to see Mako rolling on the floor laughing. He must speak Portuguese.

* * *

Mako turned the key and pushed the door open into his condo. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his briefcase onto his couch. He began to untie his tie as he walked into his kitchen. He reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed out a wine glass, along with his bottle of Cune.

He poured some into his glass, and sleepily stumbled over to his couch. He sat down, grabbed his remote, and turned it on. He brought the glass to his lips and slowly drank some. His thoughts drifted to Korra. She was perfect in his eyes, more perfect than Asami. He loved her hair, her eyes, her skin, everything. He was going to say yes to her, he needed her as his assistant.

He put down the glass and picked up his laptop. He opened it up, checked his email, and went onto Facebook. He paused before typing into the search_Korra Harvey._

Her profile popped up, and he smiled. Her picture was the best part. She was standing in front of the Empire State Building, wearing a gray sweater crop top, black jeans, and black combat boots. She had on her classic black glasses, and her hair was in a ponytail. She was smiling really big.

After stalking her for about a hour, he finally closed his laptop and turned off his TV. He got up and slumped to bed.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed!

Be sure to review!

~makenna~


	2. important! pls read!

hi it's makenna here.

a lot of u guys said i copied transluciiiid's story

i didnt

she/he obvs copied me

u can go ahead and read hers/his, just look up her/his name

chapter 2 will b up soon for all the belivers!

also zayn leaving?! y?!

kisses! mwahhhhhhh

-makenna christine


End file.
